


Means to an End

by alycat



Series: Crime boss 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Organized Crime, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Ackles has made it his goal to get Jared behind bars. Jared is determined to not let that happen. He realizes that Ackles' son might be just the right way to get things his way and have some fun on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means to an End

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ warnings and notes:  
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 14, Jared 33), dub-con, manipulation, violence, minor character death.
> 
> Written for [Blindfold_SPN](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)

There is a saying about best laid plans and all that. Jared was good at making plans; no one made it to the very top of the crime underworld unless they could make plans and stick to those plans, after all. His plans were the reason he was sitting in his limousine outside a school and waiting for Jensen Ackles to come outside. It wasn't the day to put the plan into action, that day he would arrive in something less ostentatious than the big limo. Today was just a day of looking around, of getting his first real view of the boy that could very well be the key to bringing Alan Ackles down a peg or ten. 

The thought alone had Jared smiling slightly as he watched out the tinted windows to where students were starting to file out of the school and he looked around for the boy in question, trying to recognize the innocent-looking boy from the photos. 

"There he is," Chris said and pointed towards the front steps of the school. 

Jared saw him right away: perfectly tailored dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a dark blue pullover and the boy looked just as annoyingly perfect as Jared would have expected from the son of the Chief of Police. He was carrying a stack of books in his arms and he almost stumbled when people pushed past him, none of them stopping to as much as look at him. 

"Jensen Ackles, age..." Jared drifted off and looked over to the other two men in the back of the car.

"Fourteen," Chad said without looking up from the computer he had resting against his legs. 

"Right," Jared said and looked out at the boy again. "He looks younger."

Chris didn't move to look at the boy again and Chad still hadn't looked up from whatever project he was working on at the moment. The two men were part of Jared's inner circle and nothing happened within the organization without the two of them knowing about it. And anything that they knew, Jared knew. He knew all about Jensen as well, but he still waited for Chad or Chris to continue filling him in and he wasn't disappointed. 

"Jensen is part of the Chess Club," Chad said with a bored tone. "Rumor said he wanted to be part of the Drama Club but that his father stopped it."

Jared's gaze snapped over to the man with a low growl and that little sound made Chad look up from the computer and focus fully on Jared.

"Why didn't I know that?" Jared asked in a dangerous tone.

Chad might be one of the most powerful people of the underworld but he was smart enough to know that every ounce of power he had came directly from Jared and could be taken away just as quickly. 

"I didn't find out until this morning," Chad said and closed the computer down. "And that's not an excuse, I know, and..."

Jared waved him off and looked at the boy who was slowly walking down the steps, hesitation in every movement he made.

"It's not important," Jared said. "Or well. It might be. _Why_ did the esteemed Mr. Ackles object to his son being in the Drama Club?"

"The good Chief doesn't want to have a fag for a son," Chad said and Jared could see the man grit his teeth together at the same time as Chris huffed out an annoyed gust of air. "And _obviously_ he has to be gay to be into something like that."

"That does sound like him," Jared agreed. "Bigoted asshole. But is he, the boy, is he in fact gay?"

"No conclusive answer on that one," Chris said. "No boyfriends, but then no girlfriends either. In fact no friends as far as our intel has managed to dig out."

Jared watched as Jensen sank down on the bottom step, setting the books down below him and looking around the mostly empty school yard. It made Jared smile because it confirmed all the information that said the boy didn't have a driver to get to or from school; instead he walked the ten blocks from his house to the school. Sometimes Jared's job was as easy as stealing candy from a child. Even though in this instance, the _candy_ actually _was_ a child. He went through the plan in his head: kidnap the boy, hurt him as much as possible without breaking him and then, when Chief Ackles was truly distressed, Jared would send him bits and pieces of his son until the man agreed to drop all current charges against Jared.

Looking at the boy sitting on the stairs, Jared thought that maybe there were other ways to break the man in question, ways more pleasurable than cutting pieces off the boy.

"Change of plan," Jared said and neither of the two men even raised an eyebrow at that. "If his father is so scared of having a fag for a son... let's make that happen. Chad, I will need some new information..."

"On it, Jay," Chad said and opened the computer once more at the same time as Chris pressed the button to open communication with their driver. 

"We need to get back to The Mansion," he said before letting the button go. "I take it this new plan of yours will happen soon?"

Jared watched as the boy sighed and got up once more, holding his books pressed close to his slender frame and Jared thought of all the things he could do to the boy, of all the ways those things could get back to his father. 

The stakes of the game were suddenly a lot higher but Jared was sure he would love playing it.

  


Jared felt the eyes on him when he walked across the square in front of the high rise where his official offices were located and he wasn't surprised when he looked to the side and saw a unmarked car with two men sitting inside. Sometimes policemen really needed to be less obvious. Jared couldn't stop himself from smiling a razor sharp smile at them and raising on hand in greeting.

"Don't play with the food," Chris remarked dryly when he came up to walk next to Jared. 

"They're not food," Jared pointed out. "They're a nuisance, but not a threat."

Chris stroked his fingers over the lapels of his suit, smoothing them out carefully as they stepped inside of the air-conditioned confines of the lobby, the security guards nodding politely as the two men passed them and headed for the elevators. 

"Has Chad found out something you can use for this new plan of yours?" Chris asked when they stepped into the confines of the elevator.

Despite the group of people that stood waiting for elevators none stepped inside with them and Jared smirked slightly when the doors slid shut behind them. 

"Apparently it's not easy to find information about the kid," Jared said and leaned against the wall. "He doesn't talk to anyone at school outside of playing chess and he doesn't seem to _do_ anything beside walking home and staying there."

"Sounds rather... boring," Chris said as the numbers over the sliding doors ticked upwards, 

Jared thought back to the boy that had been sitting outside the school, the perfect clothes that made him stand out from all the other kids leaving the school building. 

"He does seem a bit... withdrawn..." Jared said as the doors pinged open at the top floor where his offices were located. 

"I have news," Chad said the second they stepped through the doors. "Or at least some rather interesting facts."

The blond man spun around on his chair, throwing his feet up on the desk with a self-satisfied smirk that Jared ignored, instead walking to his own big office and over to the window, looking down at the small vehicle far below that he knew was the police watching over him. Chris followed him and soon Chad walked inside as well.

"They never leave," he said. "Ackles seems dead set on finding anything to bring you down, doesn't he?"

"Two can play that game," Jared said and turned to Chad who had sat down on the expensive leather couch, his ever-present computer once more resting across his knees. "Talk to me."

"Your little Jensen tried out for football, soccer and baseball," Chad explained. "He and his father were spotted at a monster truck rally a while back as well."

"Daddy dearest is trying to mold his son," Chris said. "How did the tryouts go?"

"Less than good," Chad said with a laugh. "The boy isn't all that athletic. At all. I did find some comments about his old man actually scolding him for it in front of the other students."

Jared sat down in the huge office chair and leaned back, a slow smile spreading on his lips as he looked between the two men who were his friends as well as the brains and muscles of his organization. 

"I think that's my way in," he said. "The boy won’t know what hit him."

  


Jared didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that the unmarked sedan was at the edge of the park but for once he decided to not annoy the cops by waving at them, instead he looked over to where Jensen was sitting on a bench mere feet away from the row of chess tables, a small wooden box clutched in his hands. So many plans had come and gone in his mind, ways to trick the boy and even the original idea of kidnapping him had lingered but Jared knew that what would truly get to Ackles was his boy going to Jared willingly, or mostly willingly at least. And above everything, Jared's goal was to cause the man as much pain as possible.

The boy was too lost in his own thoughts to hear Jared approach, jumping slightly when Jared sat down beside him on the bench without looking over at him. Instead he sat looking at the chess tables for a few long minutes until the couple sitting at the closest one gathered their chess pieces and left. Only then did Jared speak out.

"Do you play?" he asked, turning his gaze on the boy. 

Pictures were one thing, seeing the boy from a distance another, but having Jensen right up close to him was something entirely different. The boy's eyes were shockingly green and Jared saw a sprinkle of freckles cover his nose and cheeks. The boy was probably the prettiest thing Jared had ever seen and for the first time his cock took a real interest, apart from wanting to hurt Alan Ackles. 

"I...what? Yes," Jensen answered weakly, seemingly shocked that Jared had spoken to him. 

"Shall we?" Jared said and nodded towards the vacated table.

He didn't wait for the boy to respond; instead he walked over and sat down on one of the chairs, his back towards Jensen and he had to bite back a smile when he heard the boy approach. Jensen sat the box down on the table, taking out worn, slightly chipped, chess pieces and Jared reached out to grab the black ones, lining them up on his part of the table.

"Why do you wanna play me?" Jensen asked when he put his last piece in place. 

Jared twirled the queen between his long fingers for a moment and then he looked over at Jensen to take in the way the sun caught in his dark blond hair, creating a soft halo around his head. The boy looked pure and innocent and Jared couldn't wait to make _that_ change. 

"Why not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're white, you might want to start soon."

He put the queen down in its place and smiled at Jensen, a smile that was supposed to be reassuring but with the way the boy's eyes went wide he thought he might have missed the mark. 

"Right..." Jensen said hesitantly and reached for a pawn. 

Neither of them spoke for quite some time but Jared was rather impressed by the boy's skill; despite the boy being in the Chess Club he hadn't really expected him to be a real competitor. He wondered how often Jensen brought his worn little pieces to the park, apparently looking for people to play rather than going home to his father.

"You're good," Jared said when Jensen checked him for the second time. 

The boy blushed but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when Jared rescued his king and he visibly relaxed as the game moved on, nimble fingers playing with one of the discarded pieces as he watched Jared make his move. A part of him had planned to let the boy win, to win him over to his side, but it became obvious that he didn't need to _let_ Jensen do anything and he wasn't even surprised when the boy called _checkmate_ and leaned back with a pleased smile on his lips. 

"Brilliant," Jared said, surprised at his own honesty for a moment. "Your parents must be very proud of you."

He could see that he had hit home with his words as the smile faded away and the boy's eyes hardened. With a low huffing sound Jensen tipped his own king over, just watching as it rolled towards the edge of the table and neither of them moved to catch it as it fell to the ground.

"Right," he said stiffly "My dear father doesn't see the point of chess, he only sees the point of things that show muscles and strength."

"That's too bad," Jared said, biting back a smile at the open door Jensen just left him. "Well, if you ever feel like having another game, gimme a call, kiddo."

He dropped his card in front of Jensen, one that held a number he knew that Jensen's father would do almost anything to get his hands on, but somehow he knew that Jensen would do nothing that would please his dad. And if he did, well, Jared could just change his number. The game he was playing was worth the risk of some inconveniences. Standing up from the table to walk away he heard a low gasp behind him but he didn't stop to look back at Jensen, he didn't need to because he knew that somewhere one of his men was hiding and there would be pictures to show every change of expression on the boy's face. 

Jensen didn't stop him when he walked away but Jared could still feel the eyes on him and he had to stop himself from smirking at the cops in their car. He had no doubt that sooner or later Alan would find out about the little meeting that had just taken place.

  


Looking down at the picture in front of him Jared was grinning, reaching out to stroke over Jensen's shocked expression as he looked down at the small card in his hand with its handwritten number.

"I would say that he knows who you are," Chad said, sitting down on Jared's desk.

"That would seem to be the case," Jared agreed. "Do we know if Ackles has heard of the meeting yet?"

"I think not," Chad said. "No rumors to hint it at least and our sources within the police force have noticed no changes. I guess the policemen watching you are too low on the food chain to recognize their boss' son, or he would have come after you full force."

"Like he hasn't already?" Jared said, voice going dark with anger. 

The Chief of Police had really been nothing but trouble since he took over one year earlier; he seemed set on taking Jared down even though they were unable to gather anything that could lead him to the crimes they wanted to pin on him. Jared wasn't stupid, one doesn't reach the top of the food chain by being sloppy and leaving evidence. That didn't mean that he wasn't the one responsible, even if he wasn't always the one pulling the trigger. He only did that for the important kills, the ones that he knew the rest of the crime syndicates out there would hear of. But damn if he was going down because some cop wanted to put an extra feather in his hat, or earn himself a shiny medal. No, Jared had worked too hard to get where he was and no one was taking that away from him. 

"I'll head back to The Mansion," he said, irritation itching under his skin and he needed to be out of the shiny offices, go back to his own turf. 

"Do you want us to come as well?" Chad asked, making no motion to move before Jared said so.

"No," he said. "You two stay here, there's a big drug shipment coming in tomorrow and I trust you two to make sure everything goes according to plan and that _nothing_ leads back to me."

"Of course," Chad said with a nod. "I'll go talk to Chris."

Jared reached for his phone and gave his driver orders to be in front of the office in no more than five minutes, then he pulled on his suit jacket and walked out into the outer offices where his crew of staff was working with the charity organization that was the front, hiding what was really taking place. It amused Jared, that the thing that kept him safe was a charity, but it was the perfect cover because the smallest hint of the cops trying to take the office down always resulted in outcries from the community. Jared was good at making things go _his_ way and even though the police knew who he was, not everyone else did.

He was just sliding into his car when his phone vibrated in his pocket and when he brought it up he saw an unknown number flash on the screen. Jared frowned a little; he had hoped it would be Jensen but Chad had easily found the boy's phone number and programmed it into Jared's phone before their first meeting.

"Yes?" Jared said, not bothering to say his name. Anyone who had _that_ number knew who they were calling.

"Mister...Padalecki?" a soft voice came over the line and Jared raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

"Jensen?" he asked.

Silence answered him and for a moment he thought he had been wrong, but then the voice returned once more.

"I never told you my name."

"I know things," Jared said and leaned back, stretching out his legs. "For example, I know that you're not calling from your regular phone."

"I got one of those pre-paid phones," Jensen said.

"Smart kid," Jared said with an approving nod even though Jensen couldn't see it. "Does that mean you didn't run to your dad to tell him about me?"

"Do you want me to?" Jensen asked. "Or do you want to play another game of chess? That _is_ why you gave me your number after all, right?"

"Obviously," Jared said easily. "The park, or would you rather come to my place? I’ve got a really good chess set at home."

It was true, his chess set was gorgeous and cost more than most people made in a month. It was also brand new, delivered just the day before with the sole purpose of getting under Jensen's skin and Jared really hoped it would be worth the money spent. 

"I don't know where you live," Jensen said.

"Where are you, kiddo?" Jared asked. "I'll pick you up."

The answering silence stretched out and for a moment Jared expected the boy to hang up on him but instead he heard him take a deep breath.

"I'm at my school, it's at..."

"I know where it is," Jared said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

He ended the call before Jensen could say anything more and gave his driver instructions to take the limousine to the school he had visited the week before. When he looked out the dark windows he was pleasantly surprised to realize that for once no one was tailing him. Everything seemed to work in his favor; if this kept up he would have Jensen wrapped around his finger before Ackles could move to prevent it.

When the car pulled up in front of Jensen's school, the boy was already waiting on the front steps and Jared saw his jaw drop when he spotted the sleek, black limousine. He seemed to hesitate, looking around the empty school yard before he picked up his books and walked towards the car and Jared pushed the door open to allow the boy entrance.

"A limousine?" Jensen asked when he slid inside. "You're not even trying to hide, are you?"

"Why would I?" Jared asked and closed the door behind the boy. "Hiding would mean I'm afraid of something, and I'm not."

"You know who I am," Jensen said and it wasn't a question.

"Yes," Jared said easily because there was no reason to not be honest with the boy. "Jensen Ross Ackles, age fourteen, son of Alan Ackles, also known as the man that is set on putting an end to organized crime."

Jensen scoffed at that and dropped his books down beside him on the seat before turning to look at Jared.

"I'm not stupid," he said. "You have a plan with being nice to me?"

"Of course I do," Jared said easily, shifting closer to Jensen when the car took a curve. "Right now that plan includes you, me and a chess set like nothing you've ever seen before."

"My father will not approve of this," Jensen pointed out.

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that," Jared said. "But then, he didn't approve of you joining the Drama Club either, so clearly he makes stupid choices. Like coming after me. That was never a good choice."

"I'm not my father," Jensen said. "But I won’t sell him out to you."

Jared laughed. Now there was a plan he hadn't even thought about but then he was sure that Jensen didn't know enough to actually be of use in that way. Had he known that much he would have recognized Jared right away from looks alone, after all. 

"I know, kiddo," he said. "I know."

Jensen didn't say anything more as the car took them out of the city and towards the gated piece of land that held The Mansion, Jared's state-of-the-art home with the best security money and fear could buy. When the driver stopped the car and the retina scan opened the gate for them, Jared could see the boy's mouth go slack with surprise. 

"I have money," Jared said easily. "And I don't like intruders."

No answer came from the boy, in fact he sat stiffly in the seat next to Jared's as the car drove between the trees that surrounded the home until they took a curve and the house sprawled out in front of them.

"Jesus," Jensen breathed out, sliding across the seat to get closer to the window. 

The house was a masterpiece of glass, stone and steel and in front of it several of Jared's expensive cars were lined up in a show of wealth that Jared didn't think he could be blamed for. Two stories high and big enough to hold several families, Jared knew that the house was a sight to behold but he also knew that it wasn't what would win Jensen over and he didn't bother with showing the boy around. Instead he stepped out of the car and motioned for Jensen to follow him and he led the boy straight to the library where glossy black shelves held books so pristine that it was obvious that most of them had never been opened. Just in front of the huge windows that showed off the big swimming pool sat a small round table with the hand-carved chess set that Jared had bought.

"Oh, god," Jensen said as he stepped inside and the next moment he was pushing past Jared. "It's... gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it. "

  


Jensen's fingers moved over the chess pieces and when he carefully lifted up the queen he couldn't keep his smile back as he took in the perfectly sculpted figurine. He stroked his fingers over the curve of her dress and up to the miniature face with its green eyes, gasping when he realized that the green came from small emeralds.

"This is..." he said quietly. "It's amazing, it must have cost a fortune."

"It's worth it," Jared said simply and Jensen looked up to see the man shrug out of his suit jacket. "I did hope you would like it, that's why I bought it."

"You... bought it for me?" Jensen gasped. 

"In a way, yes," Jared said and sat down. "Shall we play?"

Jensen's fingers still moved over the chess pieces, stroking over the horse's manes and the knights small but perfectly crafted swords. It took a full minute before he could gather himself enough to sit down. It was hard for him to understand how anyone could pay so much for a chess set _for him_ when his father had only bought him an old, worn second-hand one. 

"Are you hungry?" Jared asked after a few moves, leaning back in the comfortable armchair.

"I'm... it's not... I don't mean to..." Jensen started but his belly growled in a way that couldn't be explained away.

"I take that as a yes," Jared said and reached for his phone. "Two sandwiches to the library, and something to drink."

The simple order combined with the gorgeous house and beauty of the chess pieces in front of him made Jensen's head swim; it was too much for him to take in and he felt like he was way out of his depth with everything that was happening around him. He wondered what would have happened had he known who Jared was right away, would he have even played that first game, then? But then, he did know now, knew that the man in front of him was the same man that his father cursed about each evening and he knew that was part of the reason why he was sitting where he was. 

Jared Padalecki might be one of the worst men in the city if the rumours about him were true and his father had many times cursed the deaths he _knew_ that Jared was responsible for but he was also the first one to _see_ Jensen and not see right through him. The first one to treat him like he was something special.

He also stirred something deep in Jensen, something that went deeper than the need to go against his father but he wasn't yet ready to face whatever that was about. With all the thoughts spinning around in his mind he wasn't surprised that he lost the first game, but he was surprised when Jared simply put all the pieces up once more and smiled at Jensen, even though the smile seemed to not fully reach his eyes. Pushing all other thoughts aside Jensen focused on the game, focused on being just himself without anyone telling him he needed to change.

  


_\- - Can I come over? - -_

The simple message on his phone made Jared grin and he ignored the looks he got from the other men around the table as he typed out his answer.

_\- - In meeting. Where should my driver pick you up? - -_

Looking up from the phone Jared saw several curious eyes looking at him, and he knew they were all looking for the smallest sign of weakness in him and he had no plans to show them any cracks.

"Yes? Anyone have any questions they'd like to ask me?" he said in a cold tone that made it quite obvious that asking questions would _not_ be the smart thing to do. 

No one answered and he got no more looks when he texted his chauffeur to pick Jensen up before he turned his focus back on the men in front of him. 

"So," he said calmly. "Would anyone like to tell me how the police knew about the shipment of drugs last week? I'm not fond of losing millions and I swear, the one responsible for leaking information will not live to see just how pissed this makes me."

  


Jared wasn't stupid; he knew there was no way he would be able to keep seeing Jensen without the boy's father catching on sooner or later and he knew he needed to reach a certain point before that happened. Stepping inside The Mansion he gave Chris a nod and the man disappeared to his own private area of the estate while Jared walked towards the library, not surprised to see Jensen curled up on one of the couches with a big book open on his lap. With his slender frame and almost feminine beauty the boy looked even younger than his fourteen years. But then, that was part of the thrill.

"I see you made yourself at home," he pointed out.

Jensen made a surprised little sound and he moved so quickly that the book fell to the floor with a loud thump that made the boy wince slightly. 

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't hear you come in."

"That much is obvious," Jared said and shrugged out of his suit jacket, flicking it carelessly over the back of a chair before he walked over to sit down on the couch Jensen had just vacated.

"Do you want to..." Jensen said and made a vague little motion towards the chess set.

"No," Jared said simple and pulled Jensen back down on the couch. "Tell me, why are you here?"

Jensen stiffened next to him, not looking over to Jared and instead the boy leaned down to pick the book up off the floor, making sure it wasn't damaged before he put it down on the low table next to the couch. 

"Jensen?" Jared said, putting the hint of a command in his voice.

"He wouldn't like me being here," Jensen said without looking at Jared.

"That's a decent reason," Jared said with a low chuckle. The boy had fighting spirit in him. "But he doesn't _know_ that you're here, after all. So Jensen, I'll ask you once more, _why_ are you here?"

Shifting slightly Jensen turned to face Jared, looking up at him with big green eyes and Jared could see the answer in the boy's eyes even though it was hidden beneath layers of guilt and fear.

"I'm..." Jensen started and when Jared stretched one arm out over the back of the seat, Jensen moved so that the hand was brushing his shoulder. "Because I want to be."

"Good answer," Jared said.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Jensen's, feeling the boy gasp against his lips and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in between soft lips. Jensen whimpered and the next moment he melted into Jared's arms, lips moving with his and a shy tongue dipping into Jared's mouth. Jared didn't allow the boy to gather himself together; instead he reached down to put big hands on slender hips and with ease he lifted Jensen up on his lap. 

The bottle green of Jensen's shirt was soft against Jared's skin, but it wasn't fabric he wanted to feel and instead he moved to push one big hand in under the shirt and move it over the smooth skin of Jensen's back. A surprised little cry left Jensen's lips at the touch and Jared smirked against the boy's lips when he could feel the growing bulge under the roughness of new jeans. Jared kissed Jensen deeply, until the boy was a trembling mess in his arms and only then did he pull back to look down at the boy on his lap. 

Jensen's eyes were heavy-lidded, the green just a thin sliver around black pupils and his lips looked red and swollen. Jared wondered how pretty they would look stretched around his cock, something he had every intention of seeing for himself soon. 

"Why... do you want to do this?" Jensen asked in a shaky voice. "I'm... just a kid "

It was a question Jared had expected, one he knew was vital for how things would progress between them and the answer was very much a scripted one, not that Jensen knew that.

"It wasn't my plan," Jared said slowly. "I just... had... My plan was to... Anyway. I saw you and I knew I had to change my plan, that I needed to treat you like you deserved. Like no one else did."

He could see Jensen's eyes flicker over to the chess set before returning to Jared and he knew that Jensen wasn't even aware of the volumes that quick glance spoke. Before the boy could say anything more Jared pulled him in for another kiss, forcing himself to keep it slow until Jensen moaned and wrapped both arms around Jared's neck. In that moment Jared knew he had him, knew that it would be easy and that the next step wouldn't even be a challenge. It would still be very pleasurable, though.

Sliding his hands down to the soft curve of Jensen's ass he smiled when he felt how small the boy was under his touch, hands spanning the width of his ass cheeks and it was easy to move the boy around, to push him down on his back on the couch and cover the smaller body with his own. Jensen seemed to move without thought, legs wrapping around Jared's waist at the same time that his fingers tangled in Jared's hair. It was a move that would usually have Jared growling and flipping his partner over on his belly, forcing her or him to submit and just give Jared what he demanded. That wasn't an option with Jensen, though; he knew he needed to focus on the bigger picture if he wanted things to go his way. 

"Jared!" Jensen cried out when Jared shifted them around so that Jensen had to feel the hard line of Jared's cock through layers of clothing. 

The boy arched beneath him, every line of his body begging for more even though his teeth were digging into his lower lip to keep him from saying as much. Jared didn't need him to speak though, not with the soft sounds that spilled from Jensen's lips each time Jared rolled his hips against the boy's, creating a friction that he knew would have Jensen falling apart beneath him sooner rather than later. Once more he pushed at the boy's clothing, making the green shirt ride up enough for Jared to stroke one hand over his soft belly, feeling warm skin against his knuckles before he moved to deepen the kiss, licking his way into Jensen's mouth. The boy whined and Jared felt the pin-pricks of nails digging into his skin as Jensen's eyes flew open and he came with a sharp cry that Jared _knew_ must be heard by more people than the boy beneath him would like.

"Fuck,” Jared gasped, his own cock still rock hard where it pressed against Jensen's belly and he wondered how far he could push the boy before he fled. 

The answer came easily when Jensen's fingers slid down between them to rub at the hard length of Jared's cock through the soft fabric of his slacks. Jensen's hand felt impossibly small on his cock, a soft, almost hesitant touch that had Jared's hips bucking up into the touch. He hadn't expected to be as turned on by Jensen as he was, but there was something special about the small body beneath him, something that might go further than his need to get even with Alan Ackles. 

"Wanna... wanna..." Jensen mumbled against the sweat-slicked skin of Jared's neck. 

"You better speak up," Jared gritted out then. "Or I'm gonna come before you can decide."

"Wanna taste you," Jensen gasped out, fingers already fumbling with the buttons and Jared had to bite back on quite a few curse words when he felt the first brush of slender fingers against his suddenly bare skin. 

He moved away from Jensen, stretching out on his back on the couch instead and pushed his expensive slacks down only enough to free his cock. For a moment he thought Jensen was going to change his mind, the boy staring at him with kiss-swollen lips and wide eyes, but then he moved forward to kneel between Jared's legs, balancing himself with one hand on Jared's thigh before he leaned forward, hesitating once more with his lips just above the head of Jared's cock. 

"You’re driving me insane," Jared muttered, shocked by the undercurrent of truth in those words. 

That seemed to trigger Jensen into movement once more and his tongue flicked out to gather the drops of pre-come and the almost innocent touch made Jared's cock twitch with the rush of pleasure. Jensen might be the means to an end, but that didn't stop Jared from truly enjoying himself when the boy wrapped full lips around his cock and sucked gently. Sliding one hand down to push it through Jensen's soft hair he pushed the boy further down, feeling the softness of lips and tongue surrounding him.

"Knew you were special," he groaned when Jensen took more of him inside than he had expected the boy to be able to.

Jensen whimpered around him, his tongue pressed against the sensitive underside of Jared's cock and when the boy shifted, rocking his hips down against the couch Jared realized that he must be hard once more, searching for friction to bring himself off again. A low whine left Jensen's lips when he tried to get more of Jared's cock into his mouth, lips stretching wide around him but the boy couldn't fit more and instead he wrapped his hand around the base of Jared's cock.

Jared's hips lifted off the couch at the touch, needing more friction and pushing himself even further into the boy's mouth, feeling the softness of his throat brushing over the head of his cock. Holding Jensen's head still he pushed deep, holding in place and feeling the softness flutter around him and Jensen's hand tightened on his thigh when the boy started struggling for air. 

"Fuck," Jared gasped and with a last thrust of his hips he spilled his release straight down Jensen's throat. 

He pulled back then, hearing Jensen gasp for air as Jared painted his tongue and lips with come before allowing the boy to sit up again. Jensen stared at him with shocked eyes, licking the drops of come from his lips and swallowing and Jared couldn't help but being amazed that the boy didn't even seem to consider spitting the bitter come out. 

"You're hard again," Jared said and reached down to pop the button on the boy's jeans, pushing them down slender hips and smiling at the already sticky underwear that clung to Jensen's skin before Jared got them off as well.

"I'm..." Jensen started but it was drowned out by a hitched breath when Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock and the boy fell forward against him.

At that moment Jared missed the recovery time of his teenage years because even though it had been mere minutes since Jensen's orgasm the boy clung to him and came with a soft keening sound, come painting Jared's hand as well as his already rumpled Armani shirt. 

Jared was smiling lazily, the buzz of orgasm still coursing through him and he wondered how much more time he could spend with the debauched boy in his arms before Ackles found out. 

  


It was not something Jared had planned for, but if he had, he couldn't have planned it any better than how things were playing out in front of him. Jensen was a warm presence against his side and even in the dark, gritty alley, Jared could smell the warm scent of his hair. At another time it might have worried him, how familiar Jensen already was to him, but as it was he was too focused on the men in front of him. 

"Give up, Padalecki," one of the men said, his gun pointing straight for Jared's head. "We got you, and you're alone apart from that little toy of yours. Your reign ends here."

Jared felt like rolling his eyes at the thug, wondering how long he had planned the little speech to give when he had Jared in front of him. Not that he truly minded, the longer the man kept on talking, the better chance there was for Chris to take them both out without even breaking a sweat.

"Does it really?" Jared asked dryly. "I take it JD has sent you?"

" _Mister Morgan_ has put a price on your head," the man spat and the gun moved from Jared's head down to his chest.  
Beside him he could feel Jensen tremble and he knew that the boy must be more scared than he had ever been before, for the first time faced with the reality of Jared's life. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to take the back door to the restaurant, but Jared planned to keep his and Jensen's meetings from Alan Ackles for some time longer and that meant sneaking around. He just hadn't expected Morgan's men to find him there during the few minutes Chris wasn't around.

"Is it a good price?" Jared asked, wrapping one arm around Jensen's shoulders to keep him from fleeing. "I really hope so, not that it will really matter, but it's always annoying when people don't value me enough."

Jensen tried to pull away but Jared held him in place, knowing that if Jensen ran in that moment, the boy would find himself with a bullet in his back within the first few steps and that just wasn't an option, Jared had too many uses for the boy still and only some of them included orgasms.

The man in front of him looked stunned at the question and the gun shifted to the side slightly as he looked over to his partner. That was enough for Jared to tug Jensen with him, pulling the both of them to the side and out of the line of fire. Two shots rang out, echoing loud in the alley and Jared heard the sound of a bullet hitting the brick wall where he and Jensen had just been standing but he also heard the unmistakable sound of a bullet hitting flesh and bone. Pushing Jensen down to the ground he reached for his own gun and he had it held against the other man's head before the first thug's dead body had fallen to the ground. 

"And this is why the money won’t matter," Jared said calmly. "You won’t be alive long enough to collect. Also, I won’t be dead."

Terrified eyes met his and he could tell that the man in front of him was much too scared to have been the one calling the shots; it was more likely that he had just followed the now fallen thug in hopes of some easy cash. It had Jared smirking, nothing about taking down Jared Padalecki was easy and he was amazed that there were still people stupid enough to attempt it with nothing more than one little gun and a dark alley.

"Jared," Chris said, coming around the corner where he had been hiding, waiting for the perfect shot. "Do you want me to handle him?"

"Why?" Jared asked. "I think I can handle blowing his brains all over this alley."

"No doubts there, boss," Chris said with a smirk. "But you _do_ have dinner reservations and I'm sure you don't wanna miss that.

That much was true, the restaurant wasn't one of his own, and that meant that it hadn't been as easy as he had hoped to get a table; he wasn't willing to give that up. He looked at the man in front of him and with a little shrug he pulled the gun away. For the briefest moment the man looked relieved, but then he saw the gun in Chris' right hand as well as the gun in his left and all blood drained from his face. 

"I think we need to make sure these two make it back to Morgan," Jared said, turning away from the man. "Just make sure that they reach him in pieces."

With that he looked to see where Jensen had gone and he found the boy pressed up against the wall, wide eyes darting between Jared, Chris and the dead man on the ground. His face was as pale as that of the remaining thug, teeth digging deep into his lower lip as his gaze settled on Jared.

"He's...dead..."

"Yes," Jared said with a nod, stepping closer to the boy and smiling slightly when he didn't flinch away. "It doesn't look good to let would-be assassins roam the streets, now does it?" 

Jensen shook his head but Jared wasn't sure the boy had actually heard what he had said. He leaned in closer, until his breath was fanning over Jensen's lips and then he put one big hand under the boy's chin, forcing his head back. Looking into frightened, green eyes Jared leaned in to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

"This is who I am," Jared said. "But I can keep you safe. If you let me. If you can't handle it, run back to daddy. But if this is something you can deal with, then let's go for dinner."

"Deal with?" Jensen gasped. "You just had someone _killed_ in front of me. How can I just deal with that?"

"It's easy," Jared said, fitting Jensen close to his body. "You realize that this isn't just what I do, this is me. And Jensen? No one can keep you safer than I. That man was dead from the second he aimed a gun at me, he just didn't know it."

A part of Jared was surprised, he had half expected the boy to throw up or break down but apparently Jensen had an inner strength that Jared hadn't counted on. Not for the first time he found himself fascinated by the slender boy and he wondered just how far he could push before it got too much. He had every plan to test it out.

"Let's eat."

Jared had to hide a smirk when Jensen followed him into the restaurant without protest.

  


Jared leaned against the door frame, looking at the boy sitting in the lounge chair, legs pulled up close to his body and a book resting against his knees. He was surprised to find Jensen in his home, surprised but not disappointed. The boy had stayed away for almost a week since the incident outside the club and Jared had just been about to tell Chris to bring him in no matter what, but instead it seemed like Jensen had made his way to Jared's home by himself.

"Hey," he said but it seemed like Jensen had already been aware of his presence because the boy only lifted his head and there was a nervous smile to his lips.

"Jared," he said shifting around until he was facing Jared. "I hope you don't mind... I mean... Chad had programmed your driver’s number into my phone and it... are you angry?"

"Chad did.... well damn, that thought didn't cross my mind," Jared chuckled and walked over to where Jensen was sitting. "I'm not angry, actually I'm quite happy to find you here, Jen."

Jensen looked surprised at that, but it was nothing compared to what Jared felt when he realized just how true the words were.

"Are you okay with what happened last week?" Jared asked.

Jensen flinched slightly, looking down at his own hands and it was clear that he avoided Jared's gaze for a few long moments before he looked up and Jared saw something that seemed to be between fear and awe in the boy's eyes. 

"It was..." Jensen started but then fell silent and swallowed thickly. "I think I should be afraid of you, but I'm not. I don't know what that says about me."

Jared reached down and tilted Jensen's head up, pressing their lips together until he felt Jensen go slack beneath him, arms coming up to wrap around Jared's neck and he had to bite back a smile at the obvious trust that Jensen showed him. The plan to wrap Jensen around his little finger seemed to be going well.

  


"You filthy little faggot!"

Jensen froze in place, standing on top of the school steps and he could feel the eyes on him as everyone around him fell suddenly silent, sensing that something interesting was about to happen.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Alan Ackles spat out, taking a step closer and Jensen felt the blood drain from his face. "I didn't raise you like this, didn't raise you to spread your legs for some petty criminal."

"You didn't raise me," Jensen answered quietly, words barely reaching where his father was standing. "You were too busy chasing your perfect career."

He didn't know where the strength came from, the bravery to stand up against his father when he had always cowered before but that just wasn't an option. If his father had found out about him and Jared, then a lot of things were about to change in Jensen's life. 

"You think he _cares_ about you?" Alan scoffed. "He must have laughed at you so much, how easy it must have been to make you hope for something more. Using you to get to me, such a simple plan and you fell for it right away. And you, did you even stop to think about what this would do to _me_? He made a fool out of me and you let him!"

Jensen stared at the man in front of him, the man that had just outed him to his entire school and he was lost for words. He didn't know if Jared had just used him for his own gain, but even if that was the case Jared had made him feel good, something that his father failed to do. 

"You'll tell me everything," Alan ordered. "I will have him behind bars for this, that's statutory rape, I will have him!"

Only then did Jensen realize that his father only knew that he had met with Jared, but he had no proof of what had really happened and Jensen had no plans to give it. Without another word to his father, Jensen turned around and went back inside the school, ignoring the angry shouts following him as he went. His fellow students got out of his way much faster than they ever had before and he knew that if he looked up he would see both shock and judgement in their eyes. He didn't look up though, instead he reached into his pocket for the phone his father didn't know about and quickly scrolled to the number for Jared's driver, hoping that the man would be willing to get him away.

"I'm close, I'll be there in five."

The answer wasn't enough to make Jensen relax, but it was better than nothing even if he knew he had to go back home within a few hours and he didn't really want to think about what his father would say then.

  


"You stay the fuck away from him!"

Jared stopped in his tracks when the voice called out from behind him and for a brief moment he allowed the smirk to curve his lips before he forced his features to not show any emotion as he turned around to face Alan Ackles. The man was red-faced, anger evident in every line of his body and Jared simply raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that the man would go on without Jared having to prod him to do so. 

"How dare you come close to my son, you scum," Alan screamed, calling the attention of so many people on the street.

Beside him he could feel Chris tense up and he knew that the man was itching to reach for his gun, but even with the amount of power that Jared wielded, pulling a gun on the Chief of Police was a very bad idea. Luckily Chris managed to keep himself in check and instead the two of them watched Ackles in silence. 

"You think I wouldn't find out, you son of a bitch?" the man went on. "Don't you know I have you under surveillance? I know every fucking step you take!"

"Oh, really?" Jared said calmly. "Then I would say that the people you have set to tailing me should lose their jobs if it took you _this_ long to catch on."

He saw Alan's lips move, but no words came out and Jared took a step forward, biting back a smile when the other man took a step backwards.

"I was very sure you would find out," Jared said, flashing his teeth in something that wasn't really a smile. "The question is... do you really think that will make a difference?"

"Of course it will," Alan spat. "I'm on to you, I will fucking have your head for touching an underage boy. I’ve got you now!"

"Right," Jared said, turning to walk away. "Good luck with proving it. I'm sure Jensen is a fountain of information for you, right?"

He stopped and looked back over his shoulder towards the fuming man standing in the middle of the sidewalk, apparently unaware of all the people watching them. 

"You should know, Ackles," Jared said with confidence. "I always get what I want. And I never lose. This is far from over."

Ackles practically sputtered behind him, unable to get another word out as Jared and Chris walked towards where the big limousine was parked and only once hidden behind dark tinted windows did Jared allow himself to look back at the man set out to destroy him. Alan Ackles stood where Jared had left him, hands clenched into fists by his sides and Jared smiled as he leaned back into the seat. 

"That didn't seem to me like he cared about Jensen," Chris pointed out. "He mostly seemed upset that you dared to make a fool out of him."

"Shame on me," Jared smirked and reached for his phone. "I think it's time to set the ball rolling."

Chris reached for the mini bar, bringing out some gin and tonic while Jared scrolled down his contact list to the one person he needed to talk to. He accepted a drink from his friend while he waited for the call to connect.

"Mr.Padalecki," a voice greeted him. 

"I need those documents," Jared said simply, no patience for beating around the bush. 

"It's not quite that easy," the man on the other answered. "The boy's legal guardian should really sign the..."

"Oh, it is _just_ that easy," Jared purred into the phone. "Look, I got you that comfy little position of yours. I _own_ you and quite a few other people in high places. So when I say I need those papers, you answer...?"

He could hear the man on the other end swallow thickly before clearing his voice.

"Of course, Mr. Padalecki."

"Good, how soon can you have it happen?" Jared asked and sipped his drink.

"Sir, it will take at _least_ one week, probably more and..."

"You have two days," Jared said and ended the call. 

He stretched out in the back seat of the car, twisting the highball glass between long fingers and feeling the condensation gather on the cool surface. When he had first bought the judge, he had known he would find use for the money spent, he just hadn't expected it to be for something like this.

"Have you talked to the kid about this?" Chris asked when the car idled at a red light.

"Of course not," Jared answered with a small shrug. "That's not important. I'm quite certain that father of his will push him straight into my arms. And with the scene he just caused? That man is about to lose a lot of respect."

  


_\- - I got him here. Time to play your card - -_

Jared smirked at the text before looking inside the fancy restaurant to where Ackles and some other higher-ups were seated at a round table, wine shimmering deep red in their glasses and he hoped the man would have drunk enough to not realize he was causing a scene. But then, from what Chad and Jensen both had told him, the man had already caused quite a scene outside of Jensen's school and Jared knew that Alan Ackles was hanging by a thread, that the man was losing power each second that passed without him getting Jared for _anything_. 

"All set up?" he asked, turning to Chad who for once was not hammering at his computer and instead of his usual outfit of jeans and a sweater the young computer genius was dressed in a perfectly fitted Gucci suit and his hair was gelled into perfection. He looked every inch one of Jared's men and that was just the way he wanted it. What was about to happen was all a show of power, and Jared had every intention of being the one coming out on top. 

"The judge will be there," Chad said and picked up his phone, sliding fingers over the touch screen. "The Major will be in there as well. So will quite a few of the most influential people in the city, maybe the country. If Ackles causes a scene in that room, he won’t keep his position for long and I think anyone else that might consider coming after you will think twice."

"That would be the plan," Jared smirked and ran his fingers over the Patek Philippe watch on his arm. "It's time to play."

With that he pushed away from the car and walked inside the restaurant, flashing a blinding smile at the hostess that led him and Chad towards the best table in the place, situated on a small raised platform in a corner and surrounded by potted plants that while giving the illusion of seclusion, really did nothing to hide the people at the table. It was the perfect place to be far enough from the other tables to be private, but still mostly visible to everyone in the restaurant. It was a table that not many people were allowed to sit at, and a table that he knew Alan Ackles had tried to book for the evening. 

"I'll have company join me soon," Jared said when he passed Ackles' table. "Once Chris arrives, show him and my guest to my table, will you, Miranda?"

It amazed him how something as easily as using someone's name, even when they wore it on a name tag, was enough for people to melt before him. Sometimes people were just too easy to play. 

"You!"

Jared didn't bother to turn around and face the man despite the vicious snarl behind him; instead he let Miranda lead him to his table before he tilted his head enough to meet Ackles' gaze, taking in the angry red face that glared at him. 

"Keep that man away from me," Jared said and slid Miranda a bill big enough for the girl's grey eyes to go wide in shock.

"Yes, Mr. Padalecki," she said quickly. "Of course, sir. Do you want any drinks?"

"Gin and tonic for me," Jared said. "Whiskey for Chris when he arrives and Chad... what do you want?"

"Harvey Wallbanger," Chad said and sprawled out in his seat, completely at ease despite the expensive clothes and luxurious surroundings. "He's really glaring daggers at you."

"That's the plan," Jared grinned lazily. "You got the papers? Good. Then tell Chris to bring him in, and prepare for quite an interesting evening. I hope you are carrying, because even with the present company I might need something to keep that man off me at the end."

Chad nodded and reached around to touch the small gun nestled at the small of his back. Skilled hacker like Chad or ex-assassin like Chris, Jared always made sure that the people closest to him were prepared to defend if need be. His own gun was hidden away like Chad's, a comforting weight as he turned around to watch Chris step inside the restaurant, one hand on Jensen's shoulder as he guided the boy in. 

It was obvious enough people in the room knew what had taken place a few days earlier because a hushed silence fell over the room when people turned to watch, and Jared couldn't blame them. Jensen was barely recognizable: gone were the perfectly plain jeans, the ironed shirts and soft pullovers and the boy entering the restaurant looked like someone that would fit perfectly by Jared's side despite what he lacked in years. Even from the distance Jared could tell that the black slacks were of finest quality, fabric clinging to Jensen's slender frame and he was rather sure that the the black shirt Jensen was wearing, top button open, was Armani, just as Jared's own clothes always were. He had no doubt that little detail was a planned one.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Alan voice rose up loud in the otherwise silent restaurant and Jared saw Jensen tense up when his father pushed up from his table hard enough for a wineglass to tip over, ruby red liquid staining the stark white table cloth. 

Chris didn't stop to address the man in question, instead he motioned for Jensen to keep on walking and the boy took a deep breath before walking towards the table where Jared was waiting, chair placed so that he was clearly visible to everyone in the restaurant.

"The hell?" Alan exclaimed. "No fucking way, you little slut, you go right the fuck home. You're grounded, you little shit, you hear me? Grounded until you turn twenty, at least!"

Chad stood up, an almost serene smile on his lips as he pulled a sheet of paper from his inside pocket and stepped down from the raised platform. Alan was too focused on Jensen to even notice Chad until the man was stepping up beside the boy, he and Chris flanking him in a clear show of power. 

"Mr. Ackles," Chad said in a polite voice. "I have some information that might interest you."

"Chad Michael Murray," Ackles spat. "I doubt anything you have to say would interest me, don't think that..."

"Yes, yes," Chad said and waved a hand to silence the man. "I'm the scum of the earth and you will put me in jail. I've heard this before. How's that plan going for you - not so well, right?"

Jared was a bit sad he was sitting so that he couldn't see the Chief of Police's face because he was rather sure it would have been a sight to behold. 

"And I think you _are_ interested in this," he said and handed over the paper he had been holding. 

A shocked gasp rang out in the restaurant when Alan saw the paper and when he took it from Chad's outstretched hand Jared could see the paper tremble. 

"Emancipation?" 

The word was enough for a low buzz to fill the restaurant for a few moments before people fell silent once more and Jared waited for the next chain of reaction and he didn't have to wait long.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No one would emancipate a fourteen year-old kid," the man almost screamed. "I know the rules, you would have to provide for yourself, no way you could do that, you little fag."

"Actually I can," Jensen said then, the first words he had uttered since stepping inside the restaurant. "I have this rather large trust fund in my name, after all."

"What... no... you... what?" Alan sputtered and Jared could see the very moment realization dawned on the man and he spun around to look at Jared. " _You!_ How could..."

The next moment the man spun around to another table where Judge Beaver was sitting, looking much calmer than Jared would have expected. 

"I had no plans to allow it," the judge said. "But then word reached me of a certain scene taking place outside Jensen's school the other day. You might be the Chief of Police, Mr. Ackles, but that doesn't give you the right to call your own son... what was it? Oh right, filthy faggot. The boy has money, and he has a place to stay. I thought it was in his best interest to _not_ have to stay with you."

The silence that stretched out after those words were almost stifling and Jared waited for someone to move, to speak out _against_ what the judge had said but no one did and he wondered if it was because they agreed or because they were too scared to say something. It was probably a bit of both. 

Jared saw Chris lean in to whisper something into Jensen's ear and the boy nodded before stepping around his father and making a beeline straight for Jared. The room was still silent when he stepped up onto the platform, closing the distance to Jared and sliding down on Jared’s lap with a smooth motion. Neither of them spoke but when Jared lifted the boy's chin up he was met by soft lips that willingly met his and a wet tongue came out to tangle with his in a kiss so dirty that it was clear evidence of just what they were to each other. 

"I'm gonna end you," Alan spat. "Both of you. You think you can do this to me? Do you have any idea who I am?"

Jared tore himself away from Jensen's mouth but he didn't push the boy away, instead he slid his hands down to cup the swell of the boy's ass through expensive pants.

"I think the question is do _you_ have any idea who _I_ am?" Jared asked. "You've only been here for two years, maybe you haven't learned this but, this town? It's mine. You don't come here and mess with me. And you don't deny me what I want. Now leave."

He turned back to claim Jensen's mouth, grinding the boy down against the hardening length of his cock and Jensen let out the most delicious of moans as he rocked down against Jared. It wasn't until Alan had been guided out of the restaurant, Chad and Chris both with hands on their guns until the man was gone, that Jared tore himself from Jensen's lips and looked at the boy. 

"I see that they decided to buy you new clothes," he commented dryly, looking down at the boy. "I must say, they fit you better than those horrid clothes you wore before."

Jensen looked at him, tongue tracing his kiss-swollen lips for a moment and Jared was quite sure that the boy was aware of the eyes on them, of the silence as people tried to hear what they were talking about. 

"I have a place to stay?" the boy asked, ignoring Jared's statement. 

"You have," Jared said. "The Mansion is big enough to hold you, kiddo. And it will make your father furious, having you live there."

The boy nodded slightly but didn't say anything, and shifted to the seat next to Jared when the drinks arrived and Chris and Chad sat down next to them. Slowly the volume in the room rose again but Jared had no doubts that there were still eyes on them, still people listening. He had just won big, and he knew that the streets would be buzzing with the news come morning.

  


Jensen fiddled with the chess piece in his hand, stroking fingers over carefully carved edges and the cold gemstone eyes. Looking over to the big windows, he caught his own reflection and he didn't really know how he felt about it. He had never liked the prim clothes his father had insisted that he wear, but even without knowing the cost of his current wardrobe he was sometimes scared to even move in fear he would ruin them. Jared had rattled off brands that Jensen had all but forgotten already, he only knew that the man seemed to have a thing for Armani.

One week since the scene in the restaurant and Jensen was nowhere close to getting used to his new life at The Mansion, but he didn't think he could be blamed for that. The shock of opening the front door and seeing Chris standing there, a set of clothes on one arm and a smirk on his lips, was still fresh in Jensen's mind. But Jensen was far from stupid and he wouldn't deny a man he _knew_ carried a gun. And if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't think he wanted to deny a request he knew came from Jared. But standing in that restaurant, seeing Chad holding up the slip of paper that forever changed his life, it wasn't something Jensen could really wrap his mind around.

The front door slammed, bringing Jensen out of his thoughts and he turned around in time to smile at Jared as the man stepped inside the library, already shrugging out of his suit jacket.

"Jensen," Jared said and held out a hand to him.

Jensen crossed the floor to step into Jared's arms and at the feel of a strong arm at the small of his back he felt some of the tension drain away. His new life was weird and maybe it wasn't what he would have chosen for himself but Jared made him feel _good_ in a way his father never had.

"We have a new Chief of Police," Jared said.

The statement didn't come as a surprise; the scene in the restaurant had been about more than Jared claiming Jensen in public, he knew that. He was also aware what role he himself had played in bringing his father down. Jensen was about to say something when Jared's mouth covered his and a clever tongue wiped all coherent thoughts from his mind and he was pushing closer before he could really think of the fact that maybe he shouldn't be so pliant in Jared's arms. A voice deep inside asked him if it shouldn't feel wrong to become so twisted up with the man that brought his father down, but it was drowned out by pleasure that Jensen couldn't deny. Twisted and wrong, it was still so damn _good_.

  


**\- - Epilogue - Six months later - -**

Jared leaned back in his huge office chair, legs spread as far as his slacks would allow and Jensen kneeling in front of him. The boy's eyes were shut and he moaned quietly as his lips wrapped tightly around the hard length of Jared's cock. Somewhere on the other side of the door he could hear voices and he knew that some of the most powerful men of the criminal underworld would soon enter the room, settling down for what would be hours and hours of arguing, bargaining and half-concealed threats. Starting it out with post-orgasmic bliss seemed like a perfect plan to Jared.

"C'mon, kiddo," he groaned and cupped the back of Jensen's head with one big hand. "I know you can take more, _want_ to take more, don't you?"

He heard Jensen struggle for air when he pushed his cock further into the boy's mouth until the softness of his throat was snug around the head, a fluttering sensation when Jensen swallowed down on his gag reflex. With a moan he let go of Jensen's head, allowing the boy to set the pace and instead he gripped at the armrest of the chair, forcing himself to stay still. It was amazing how much better Jensen was now with his mouth than the first time Jared had pushed his cock in between soft lips. 

"They're gonna come in soon," Jared groaned. "Want them to find you like this, pretty little mouth sealed around my cock, begging for my come?"

Jensen whimpered but he didn't raise his hand to help with the task at hand, instead he sucked even harder, tongue flicking at the sensitive spot where crown and shaft met, sending a shock wave of pleasure through Jared's body.

"Fuck," Jared gasped, not caring if the men on the other side of the door heard him or not. 

Opening up his eyes Jensen looked up at him, eyes slightly wet was he struggled to take Jared even further down. The boy hummed around the cock in his mouth and the vibrations shot through Jared, making his orgasm tear through him and he moaned loudly as he filled Jensen's mouth with hot come. Jensen didn't pull back until the last spurt of come landed on his tongue and Jared saw a trickle of white leak down the boy's chin. Jared put himself back together again, smoothing out the wrinkles on his trousers before he motioned for Jensen to get up. 

Behind them the double doors to the conference room were pushed open and Jared looked over Jensen's shoulder when suit-clad men stepped inside just in time to see Jensen rise from the position he had been in and a few of them raised questioning eyebrows. 

"Gentlemen," Jared said without getting up from his chair. "Please sit down and let's get this thing started."

"Are you sure you want _him_ here for this?" One man said with a nod to Jensen where he was standing next to Jared's chair. 

The whole room went deadly silent at the question and Jared reached out to snag Jensen around the waist, pulling the boy down on his lap with one hand at the same time as the other reached under the table to where his gun was hidden. Everyone took a quick step back from the man that had spoken when Jared aimed the gun straight at his forehead. 

"His name is Jensen," Jared said calmly. "And he goes where I go. Does anyone have a fucking problem with that?"

No one spoke a single word and Jared lowered the gun, putting it down on the table in front of him and instead he used both hands to shift Jensen into a better position. The boy wrapped his arms around Jared's shoulders, burying his face against Jared's neck. To anyone watching the position would only seem submissive, but Jared could feel where Jensen was smiling against his neck. He didn't doubt that Jensen would be rock hard in the confines of his designer clothes, either. It wasn't something he had expected but the boy had changed over the months since he had moved into The Mansion and Jared was quite sure that his young lover was developing a kink for guns.

He had to hide his smile when Jensen shifted around, sitting so that the men surrounding the table could see him lick the remnants of come from his lips before he sprawled out on Jared's lap, allowing Jared to hold him in place with one arm wrapped tightly around his waist. 

"Shall we start?"

Jared knew that having Jensen on his lap for this meeting would push his status up and the contentment radiating off Jensen just made it even better. There was no doubt that owning Jensen would grant him even more power and when Jensen's hand reached out for the gun, finger fitting around it with practiced ease, Jared wondered about the boy on his lap. When he had first approached Jensen, the boy had been nothing more than a means to an end but with slender fingers wrapped around Jared's gun and green gaze traveling over the assembled people, Jared was quite sure that Jensen would become more than anyone, even he himself, had ever expected.

  



End file.
